Seduzida
by Rovena Reys
Summary: Depois de ter vivido boa parte de seus 20 anos em uma cidade pequena, Elena Bernard se muda para Nova York e consegue o estágio de seus sonhos na Moonligth, uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do mundo. Quando tudo parece estar dando certo, se vê envolvida em um grande escândalo de espionagem industrial. Agora, só o que Nina quer é se livrar das falsas acusações sem ter que del


Abri um olho, o rosto ainda pressionado contra meu travesseiro. Espiei os números no despertador, me levantei de repente, enrolando minhas pernas no lençol e quase caindo durante o processo. Droga! Estava muito atrasada para o trabalho. Com uma careta pensei que devia ter recusado o convite de Candice para tomar uns drinks com seu novo namorado. Nunca fui de beber durante a semana, mas ela parecia tão empolgada para que eu conhecesse esse cara. Além do mais, sair com minha linda amiga nova-iorquina me fazia sentir sofisticada, a anos-luz da cidadezinha de pouco mais de 10 mil habitantes, em que eu havia crescido.

Lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Não dava tempo de arrumar o cabelo nem de tomar banho. Vesti a primeira roupa quente que encontrei, peguei minha pasta de trabalho e em cinco minutos já estava na rua.

Minhas finanças não permitiam o uso de taxis com freqüência, e mesmo que permitissem, encontrar um com toda aquela neve devia ser quase impossível. Fazia mais ou menos 5 meses que eu tinha me mudado, era meu primeiro inverno na Costa Leste e me parecia bem brutal.

Andei o mais rápido que pude até o metrô e cerca de 1 hora depois cruzei a porta giratória que dava acesso ao imenso hall da Moonlight. Inc . A recepcionista ignorou meu cumprimento, como era habitual. Entrei no elevador vazio, ao mesmo tempo que tirava o casaco,passei meu crachá pelo visor. Eu só tinha acesso ao meu andar. Apenas os funcionários com cargos mais altos podiam transitar por todos os departamentos.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, comecei a andar bem rápido até a mesa na esperança de que minha chefe não percebesse o atraso. De cabeça baixa, tentava não chamar muita atenção. Não olhei diretamente para ninguém, mas cheguei a computar o estranho silencio que imperava no departamento de design, momentos antes de bater contra um muro sólido. O choque me impulsionou para trás. Não cheguei a cair, mas minha maleta e casaco, assim como o tablet da pessoa com o qual esbarrei voaram, pousando no chão com um grande estrondo.

O mundo girou em câmera lenta enquanto me dava conta com quem tinha me chocado. Ian St. Cloud, pavorosamente rico, atraente e por acaso, também dono de tudo aquilo.

Nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente, mas seu rosto não era exatamente desconhecido. Ele estava sempre na capa de revistas como a Forbes ou em colunas sociais com alguma top model pendurada no braço.

De perto era ainda mais bonito, usava o cabelo escuro um pouco mais longo do que os executivos costumavam usar e os olhos claros eram emoldurados por cílios imensos.

Foi só quando minha chefe tentava montar o tablet quebrado, se desfazendo em desculpas que percebi que estava todo aquele tempo olhando para ele de boca aberta. Ajeitei minha postura e falei a única coisa que podia.

- Eu sinto muito – disse com a voz baixa, realmente mortificada que ele tivesse algum arquivo ou aplicativo importante no aparelho.

- Não se preocupe - ele respondeu para a minha chefe – Pelo menos não aconteceu enquanto ela carregava uma bandeja com café.

Ian St. Cloud passou por mim indo em direção à saída. Seu assistente se encarregou de carregar o tablet destruído ao mesmo tempo que empurrava meu casaco em minhas mãos com uma expressão simpática. No momento em que ele passou por mim, me dei conta de que havia presumido que eu era a moça do café ou estava insinuando que devia ser tão competente quanto. Talvez por causa da ressaca ou então porque eu havia dado muito duro para concluir a faculdade e conseguir o estágio, senti o sangue ferver.

- Eu não sirvo café- disse em alto e bom som.

Ele se virou e me olhou pela primeira vez de verdade, demorando mais do que devia no meu decote. Foi e lento e desconfortável, principalmente porque comecei a me dar conta que era burrice render o assunto. O olhar que minha chefe me lançou confirmou isso.

- Ah não? – disse com a voz arrastada – Ninguém diria...

Infelizmente eu não podia responder a ironia sem perder meu emprego. Senti que corava e recuei até a minha mesa. Ele continuou me olhando por uns 3 segundos e então recomeçou a andar. Que babaca! Fervendo de raiva, abri o notebook e encontrei uma mensagem de Candice que piscou discretamente para mim do outro lado da sala.

_**Candice diz:**__ " Uau, acertou o chefe em cheio!" _

Digitei a resposta com rapidez enquanto alguns colegas claramente ainda comentavam minha gafe.

_**Elena diz :**__ "Queria ter acertado a cara dele em cheio. rs" _

_**Candice diz:**__ " É uma cara bem bonita, a dele. "_

_**Elena diz : " **__Ele é lindo, mas definitivamente não é meu tipo...Achei o seu K. Morgan muito mais é rico também, será que me consegue outro emprego ? " _

Candice aceitou minha tentativa de mudar de assunto, deu uma risadinha em minha direção e mandou mais algumas mensagens falando com cara com quem estava saindo. O tal Kurt Morgan era um pouco mais velho, inglês e aparentemente tudo o que ela sonhava. Na verdade o achei pomposo demais, mas preferi não dizer. Se ela estava feliz, eu também ficaria.

Candice foi a primeira amiga que fiz em Nova York, embora só a conhecesse há alguns meses, parecia que era há anos. Sua amizade tornou a saudade que sentia de casa mais suportável e deu ares de aventura e de independência à minha vidinha sem graça.

Minha chefe me ignorou pelo resto do expediente, o que honestamente era uma coisa boa. Não fiz minha hora de almoço para compensar o atraso da manhã. Meu trabalho era repetitivo e não tinha nada de criação. Como estagiária eu apenas conferia medidas e usava um programa de computador exclusivo para dar vida às peças e modelos criadas por um designer senior.

Às 16 em ponto, desci para buscar um suco em uma das várias lanchonetes próximas. Quase na porta do prédio dei de cara com o namorado da Candice. Kurt Morgan usava um terno, bem diferente das roupas casuais que vestia ontem no bar.

- Kurt – eu disse surpresa- Ahn, veio encontrar com a Candice?

- Sim- ele respondeu com um sorriso amistoso- Combinei de encontrar com ela depois do trabalho, mas houve um imprevisto. A bateria do celular acabou e como eu estava aqui perto...

- Bem, foi bom ver você então – me despedi.

- Elena, você me faria um favor? – disse ele me puxando pelo braço – Estou realmente com pressa, se importaria de dar o recado para ela?

- Oh, dou sim – respondi olhando de relance para o motorista que o aguardava com o carro ainda ligado.

- Muito obrigado!- ele falou sorrindo antes de abrir a porta traseira do automóvel e desaparecer em alta velocidade.

Candice ia detestar a novidade. Ela fazia o tipo intensa com os homens, já eu era mais contida e racional. Só havia tido um namorado em toda a vida e éramos mais amigos que qualquer outra coisa. Por um momento senti falta de Matthew e seu sorriso bondoso.

Terminei o suco, voltei para meu andar e quase não vi a última hora do expediente passar.

Fui embora junto com Candice que tentava ligar para o namorado pela sétima vez sem sucesso.

- Ele disse que estava sem bateria, Candy- eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

Ela bufou em resposta e acenou antes de entrar em um taxi e sumir no tráfego.

Cheguei em casa exausta. O pequeno apartamento que eu alugava só possuía um quarto e não ficava em uma vizinhança muito segura. Mesmo assim eu o adorava, era o primeiro lugar completamente meu.

Tomei um banho longo e sequei os cabelos da maneira que gostava. Jantei macarrão instantâneo enquanto assistia a reprise de uma série policial e fui dormir cedo. Tive sonhos confusos que incluía Matthew, meu namorado do ensino médio me esperando em uma estação de metrô lotada. Eu corria para ele feliz e o beijava, mas então Matt desaparecia e eu me via beijando St. Cloud.

Acordei revigorada e de bom humor. Tomei uma ducha matinal e fui trabalhar vestindo calça social, bota e um suéter azul claro, por baixo do casaco de neve.

Cheguei no horário e cumprimentei a recepcionista, que me ignorou solenemente em resposta.

Um segurança me interceptou antes que pudesse entrar no elevador.

- Senhorita Bernard? – perguntou sério.

- Sim – respondi – Posso ajudar em algo?

- Por favor, me acompanhe – disse um pouco antes de usar o comunicador para se reportar a alguém – Estou com ela. Afirmativo!

Com a mão no meu ombro, me guiou até um elevador privativo. Passou seu cartão magnético e o começamos a subir.

- O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei para o homem, mas ele não disse uma palavra.

Droga! Eu ia ser demitida por causa da bobagem de ontem. Ter esbarrado no chefe é um motivo inaceitável para perder o emprego.

Quando me dei conta, paramos no ultimo andar, onde estava instalada a presidência. Eu esperava estar sendo lavada para o departamento de recursos humanos e me surpreendi ao entrar uma recepção toda coberto com mármore branco e decorado com obras de arte clássicas.

Entramos em um corredor bem iluminado que terminava em uma porta dupla de madeira maciça. Um dos lados se abriu e Candice saiu por ele. Estava na companhia de uma mulher que portava um comunicador igual ao do segurança atrás de mim. Busquei o rosto de minha amiga e percebi que ela chorava. Me olhou desconsolada com seus grandes olhos claros e passou por mim sem dizer nada.

- Candy !- eu chamei, mas o segurança barrou meu caminho e impediu que eu a seguisse.

- Por aqui, senhorita Bernard!- Falou uma mulher negra, colocando a cabeça para fora das portas.

Entrei em um escritório opulento e moderno. Preto era cor predominante e seria opressivo se não fosse a enorme parede de vidro com vista para a baía.

A mulher negra apontou para uma poltrona de couro em frente da mesa principal.

Eu neguei com a cabeça. Não queria me sentar, só descobrir do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

- Sente!

A voz grave atrás de mim lançava uma ordem, não um pedido. Não precisei ver para saber que era Ian St. Cloud. Vindo de uma porta em qualquer lugar, ocupou sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa e me encarou.

Vestia jeans, blazer e uma camiseta preta, seu uniforme habitual segundo as matérias de algumas revistas. O rosto bonito se mostrava impassível, mas os olhos deixavam claro que se encontrava em ebulição. A agressividade de seu olhar me fez obedecer.

- Leu os jornais hoje, senhorita Bernard? – perguntou a mulher me entregando a primeira página N.Y Post.

Olhei para ele e então segurei o jornal e me concentrei na manchete : **SAIBA COM EXCLUSIVIDADE SOBRE O A-LINE, O NOVO PROTÓTIPO DA MOONLIGHT.**

Todos na empresa já tinham ouvido falar sobre o A-line, um computador inovador que estava sendo projetado para ser lançado no próximo ano.

Franzi o senho, não entendendo bem o que aquilo tinha a ver comigo.

- Não entendo- disse com honestidade.

- Ah, ela não entende – falou St, Cloud com enfado- Então me deixe esclarecer: As informações nessa matéria são sigilosas e estavam em um cartão de memória que sumiu logo depois que meu tablet foi derrubado.

- Eu não toquei no seu tablet- eu disse nervosa- foi um acidente, eu apenas esbarrei em você.

- Foi um esbarrão conveniente senhorita Bernard, principalmente porque horas depois foi vista conversando com Kurt Morgan, que tem contatos no N.Y Post.

Mexi meus lábios, mas nada saiu de imediato. Eles tinham entendido tudo errado.

- A revelação de informações sigilosas quebra seu contrato, senhorita – Falou a mulher – Existe uma multa estipulada no valor de 1 milhão de dólares e caso tenha ocorrido a venda de outras informações que estavam no cartão de memória para a concorrência, seremos obrigados a chamar a polícia. A Moonlight pode perder centenas de milhões de dólares se a concorrência copiar nosso protótipo.

- E irei garantir que cumpra a pena na íntegra – ameaçou St. Cloud.

- Não vendi informações para ninguém. – afirmei com veemência – Kurt Morgan é namorado de uma amiga, eu troquei algumas palavras com ele, foi só isso.

- Namorado de Candice Wilde ?- perguntou a mulher.

Eles já deviam saber daquilo, mas eu não quis complicar Candice ainda mais e não respondi a pergunta. Também não queria incriminar ninguém, mas mais de 20 pessoas trabalhavam no departamento de design, podia ter sido qualquer um.

- Deixe resumir a sua situação – falou St Cloud – Ou nos diz quem foi ou vai terminar presa e falida.

- Eu não vou acusar pessoas inocentes, senhor St. Cloud – disse com toda dignidade que consegui reunir- A verdade é que não tenho nenhuma responsabilidade nesse vazamento de informações, você acredite ou não.

- Veremos – respondeu ele – Iremos realizar uma investigação preliminar. Queremos acesso aos seus dados bancários, celular e apartamento. Seu computador de trabalho já está sendo inspecionado.

- Você deve estar brincando.

- Celular e chave de casa – disse estendendo a mão – É isso ou vamos chamar a Polícia.

Por um momento pensei em dizer não, mas não tinha nada a esconder. Também não tinha 1 milhão de dólares para pagar de multa, então seria melhor que eles descobrissem logo que eu era inocente.

Abri minha pasta e depositei o celular e meu chaveiro sobre a mesa. A mulher se encarregou de pega-los

- Se quiser me acompanhar, senhorita Bernard – disse o segurança que me acompanhou até ali, indicando a porta.

- Não- falou St. Cloud- Ela fica. Vocês dois podem ir.

A mulher lançou um olhar surpreso para o CEO da Moonlight, mas não o contestou. Depois que o segurança e a mulher negra saíram ele apontou para outra porta, discretamente escondida atrás de uma pilastra negra.

- Há uma saleta aí dentro. Tire os sapatos, descanse, assista um pouco de televisão se quiser, temos isolamento acústico...

- Vão me manter aqui? – perguntei espantada.

- Até o fim do expediente, pelo menos – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

A saleta era confortável, possuía duas poltronas, um divã, uma TV de 65 polegadas, um tapete que devia custar mais que um ano de salário e acesso á um banheiro completo. Imaginei que ele devia usar o lugar como uma sala de descanso privativa.

Nervosa demais para sentar, andei de um lado para outro até que minhas pernas doessem. Que confusão! Queria muito falar com Candice, ela parecia arrasada. Com certeza agora estava confinada, assim como eu em algum lugar do prédio.

Por fim, liguei a televisão e zapeei por mais de 300 canais sem conseguir me distrair.

Na hora do almoço uma mulher com saia lápis e saltos altíssimos entrou trazendo uma bandeja. O prato era bonito, salmão com molho de laranja, aipos no vapor e batatas cozidas. O suco de laranja estava servido em uma taça e ao lado dos talheres e do guardanapo havia uma mousse de chocolate belga.

Descontei minha frustração na comida, mal apreciando o sabor dos alimentos. A mulher voltou uma hora depois para recolher a bandeja e gentilmente avisou que o Senhor St. Cloud solicitava minha presença.

O encontrei sentado na mesma posição, manuseando um notebook da marca concorrente: O meu computador pessoal, se não estava enganada.

- Quer me dizer a senha ? – ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo irônico – Tentei o nome da mamãe, data de aniversário...

- Pegou isso na minha casa? – perguntei sem esconder a irritação.

- Sim, mexemos na sua gaveta de calcinhas também... A senha ?

- Modigliani – eu falei entre dentes.

- Hum, seu pintor favorito, imagino...

Não respondi e ficamos em silencio enquanto vasculhava meus arquivos. Aquilo era demais para mim. Estava violando minha privacidade e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. A alternativa era me meter em problemas maiores ainda.

- Emails, chato, chato, chato – ele mumurrou – Ah, belo biquíni nessa foto!

Eu me debrucei sobre a mesa e bati a tampa do computador com força, sem me importar se fosse quebrar. Ele tirou a mão antes que fosse atingido e sorriu.

- Não há nada aqui, senhorita Bernard, mas achamos coisas interessantes. Quer ver ?

Ele me estendeu algumas folhas impressas, reconheci a conversa que tive com Candice ontem, através do chat. Os outros eram e-mails pessoais da Candice. Desviei o olhar, aquilo não era da minha conta.

- Fico feliz que me ache lindo, mas o que chamou nossa atenção foi o fato de estar querendo outro emprego... Com Kurt Morgan.

- Não é o que parece – eu respondi- Era só uma conversa sem importância.

- Ou um código para dizer que estava com meu cartão de memória e ia entregá-lo.

Sem querer soltei uma risada. Código? Quem ele achava que eu era? Uma espiã do tempo da Guerra Fria?

- Mas o melhor de tudo são os e-mails da senhorita Wilde. Quer que eu leia em voz alta?

Fiz que não com a cabeça e focalizei as palavras impressas no papel. Kurt Morgan fazia muitas perguntas sobre a empresa. Havia insinuações que podiam ser entendidas de maneira dúbia, tudo muito pior que nossa inocente troca de mensagens. Duvidava muito que Candice tivesse feito qualquer coisa do tipo, mas Morgan- agora eu sabia- estava claramente mal intencionado.

- Ela jamais faria algo assim – eu disse erguendo a minha voz – muito menos eu.

Ian se levantou em um salto e apoiou as duas mãos nos braços da minha poltrona, me encurralando com a cabeça a centímetros da minha. Não tive opção, se não olhar para ele. Cheirava a um perfume caro e muito masculino. Seus olhos eram de um azul impressionante, mas agora possuíam um brilho diferente, quase predatório. Me senti atraída e ao mesmo tempo acuada.

- Eu acredito em você. - disse com a voz baixa - Já na senhorita Wilde... Ela está bem encrencada. O que vai fazer para ajudar sua amiga?

Gelei ao ouvir a insinuação em sua voz. Como ele se atrevia! Empurrei seus braços e me levantei, mantendo uma distância considerável entre nós.

- O que eu? – gaguejei – Não vou dormir com você!

_ Veja bem Elena, eu e a família Morgan temos problemas antigos. Não me interessa fazer uma jovem design, como sua amiga, de bode expiatório. Quem eu quero pegar é o Morgan. E que modo melhor de fazer isso que criando uma armadilha?

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Você, minha querida, vai ser uma agente dupla- Ele continuou falando enquanto eu negava com a cabeça- Vai fazer isso se quiser sua amiga fora da cadeia. E quanto a dormir comigo, não faz parte do acordo. Mas sabe, você ainda vai implorar por isso...


End file.
